La jalousie de Tsubasa
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Défi de Tiffany sur : J'en ai marre de lire des fics de Captain Tsubasa où Patty trompe Olivier. Je voudrais une histoire où Olivier sort avec Patty depuis peu mais il croit qu'elle le trompe et il devient jaloux. Patty se demande ce qu'il a, depuis qu
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Genzô Wakabayashi

E mail : _genzo.wakabayashitiscali.fr_

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Captain Tsubasa

Titre : **La jalousie de Tsubasa**

Genre : Romance, Humour, One shot

Couple : Tsubasa et Sanae

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Yoichi. Les lettres sont entre « … » et en italique.

Résumé : C'est la troisième fois que je relève un défi que j'en ai horreur… MDR !!! Il vient de Tiffany sur : « J'en ai marre de lire des fics de Captain Tsubasa où Patty trompe Olivier. Je voudrais une histoire où Olivier sort avec Patty depuis peu mais il croit qu'elle le trompe et il devient jaloux. Patty se demande ce qu'il a, depuis quelque temps, il est froid et distant. Je voudrais que Olivier lui fasse un scène devant celui avec qui il croit qu'elle le trompe mais que tout s'arrange. J'aimerais aussi qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de quelqu'un de son équipe, plutôt un ami d'enfance de Patty qui était partit et qui est revenu ou un truc dans le genre. Je suis exigeante je sais. Encore une chose, j'aimerais qu'il y ai de la romance, de l'humour et le reste faite ce que vous voulez. Biz »

Sanae Nakazawa était toute heureuse quand Tsubasa Ohzora lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Ce dernier avait pris son courage entre ses deux mains malgré sa grande timidité. Et depuis ce jour, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Toute l'équipe de la Nankatsu et même les autres qui connaissaient particulièrement Sanae, étaient très contents pour eux. Cela n'empêchait pas Ryo Ishizaki adorer charrier ses deux amis à propos de leur relation amoureuse.

Un mois s'écroula depuis leur première sortie en amoureux quand Sanae reçut une lettre d'un ami d'enfance qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon il y a quelques années. Cette lettre venait d'Allemagne où vivait actuellement Genzô Wakabayashi. Anego se mit à lire son courrier.

_« Ma chère Sanae,_

_Cela fait vraiment un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus !_

_Comment vas-tu ? De mon côté, je vais bien._

_Mais dis-moi, tu ne dois plus être un garçon manqué et que tu es devenue une fille plus féminine afin de plaire à ton petit ami si t'en as._

_Tu ne vas pas croire, mais j'ai moi aussi une petite amie et elle s'appelle Stacy. Elle est très mignonne, tu verras !_

_J'ai cependant rencontré un japonais à Hambourg et il occupe la place du gardien de but._

_Il s'appelle Genzô Wakabayashi. Il me semble que tu le connais déjà…_

_Je ne vais cependant pas tarder à revenir au Japon le 15 août. Peux-tu venir me chercher ?_

_Bisous_

_Wesley »_

Sanae pensa : Wes ! ça fait vraiment un bail qu'on ne s'était vu…

La jeune fille était si heureuse de revoir dans peu de temps son ami d'enfance alors que Tsubasa se demanda ce qui la rendait si joyeuse. Un doute se germa dans la tête du capitaine de la Nankastu et devint subitement froid et distant envers Sanae. Cette dernière ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite de l'état de son petit ami.

Le 15 août arriva très vite. Sanae était toute excitée car elle allait revoir son meilleur ami. Elle alla voir Tsubasa…

Sanae demanda : Tsubasa, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un…

Tsubasa était froid : Non, j'ai autre chose à faire, désolé.

Sanae ne comprit pas le comportement de son petit ami et elle s'en alla à l'aéroport pour aller récupérer Wesley. Tsubasa, de son côté, se sentait trahi en amour…

Tsubasa pensa : Est-elle en train de me tromper dans mon dos ? C'est moi son petit ami ! Pas ce gars qu'elle va chercher ! Je vais lui mettre des points sur les « i » à cet imbécile !

A l'aéroport, Sanae retrouva son ami Wesley en compagnie de Stacy.

Sanae se jeta dans les bras de Wes : Wes ! Tu m'as manqué !

Wes la reçoit dans ses bras : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Stacy : Hum hum !

Wes se sépara de son amie et se tourna vers la voix : Stacy, je te présente Sanae Nakazawa, mon amie d'enfance

Stacy : Enchantée.

Sanae : Moi de même.

Lorsque Sanae avait présenté Stacy et Wes à ses amis de Nankatsu qui avaient bien accueilli à part Tsubasa qui était très jaloux. Sanae ne comprit pas du tout son comportement envers son meilleur ami et se posa la question. Elle était surtout très déçue de l'accueil de son petit ami envers son ami d'enfance et de Stacy. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Sanae se disputa avec celui qu'elle aimait et se séparèrent très fâchés l'un de l'autre. Wes ne pouvait pas laisser son amie d'enfance en détresse et essaya de la consoler avec l'aide de sa petite amie..

Les jours passaient et rien ne s'était arrangé. Sanae pleurait souvent et se demandait pourquoi Tsubasa était froid et distant avec elle. Quant au capitaine de la Nankatsu, il pensait toujours que Sanae le trompait avec ce Wes et il était vert de jalousie. Stacy essayait de comprendre ce qui se passe afin de résoudre le problème.

Stacy dit : Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu…

Sanae hésita : Tu crois ?

Stacy sourit : J'en suis sûre. Ton petit ami croit que tu le trompes avec Wes.

Sanae était interloquée : Moi tromper avec Wes ?!

Wes était incrédule : T'es pas sérieuse, ma chérie…

Stacy : Ne sois pas étonné s'il va te faire une scène, chéri…

Trois jours plus tard, Sanae, Wes et Stacy venaient sur le terrain e foot voir les autres. Lorsque Tsubasa vit l'ami de sa petite amie, il s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col, l'air furieux…

Tsubasa : **alors ça t'amuse de piquer ma petite amie ?! elle t'embrasse très bien ?! elle fait bien l'amour ?! elle est certes la fille la plus jolie que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais de quel droit la touches-tu ?! je ne suis donc qu'un lot de consolation pour elle puisque tu es revenu !**

Tous les coéquipiers de la Nankatsu ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur capitaine se mettait dans tous ces états. Wes laissa le jeune homme terminer sa tirade…

Wes dit calmement : T'as fini ?

Tsubasa : **t'approche plus jamais de sanae ! elle est a moi !**

Wes s'impatienta : **un, tu te calmes ! deux, tu me lâches ! trois, tu vas m'écouter sans m'intérrompre !**

Tsubasa le lâcha, mais il n'était pas serein car il avais peur de ce que le jeune homme allait dire à propos de sa Sanae.

Wes : Il y a vraiment un malentendu Tsubasa Ohzora ! Tu n'es pas du tout un lot de consolation pour elle ! Je connais Sanae depuis longtemps… Enfin quand on était petit. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, mais j'étais son meilleur ami, son protecteur, son confident et me considérait comme son grand frère… Et je suis encore son ami de toujours sur qui elle peut toujours compter quand rien ne va chez elle. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Sanae ni fait l'amour avec elle ! Ta réaction lui a montré que tu ne lui fais pas tellement confiance pour que tu la laisses voir son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années. Tu es en tort et je déteste que tu la fasses pleurer. J'ai toujours adoré son sourire car elle est bien plus jolie quand elle sourit que quand elle pleure ! J'étais en Allemagne où j'ai rencontré ma petite amie Stacy et appris à connaître Genzô Wakabayashi et ses deux amis Karl-Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz. Tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de ma « petite sœur » !

Le capitaine de Nankatsu était tout penaud tandis que Stacy et les coéquipiers éclataient de rire. Wes attendit que le petit ami de son amie s'excuse auprès d'elle. Tsubasa s'approcha de Sanae et la regarda dans ses yeux…

Tsubasa : Pardonne-moi, Sanae… Je croyais que tu me trompais avec lui…

Sanae : Je ne ferai jamais ça, Tsubasa car c'est toi qui as pris mon cœur et mon âme.

Tsubasa : Je t'aime Sanae.

Sanae : Moi aussi Tsubasa.

Le génie du foot l'embrassa amoureusement tout en la plaquant contre lui. Sanae lui rendit son baiser tout en le serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Cette scène valut une salve d'applaudissements et des éclats de rires. Tsubasa était quelque peu ridicule de croire que Sanae le trompait alors qu'elle était si heureuse avec lui. Tsubasa était chanceux d'avoir une petite amie fidèle…

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
